


Amateur or Expert?

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on Tumblr Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Now with a Chinese translation, Pretending, Yuuri is a Skating Tutor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: "The instructor at the local ice rink was cute. Cute with his glasses on and downright sexy with them off. And Victor just really wanted to spend some alone time with him, but there seemed to be no free time in the other's schedule. Which left Victor considering other methods."In which Victor pretends he isn't a figure skating genius all so he could talk to Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】Amateur or Expert? by Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479111) by [inoripooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh)
  * Inspired by [Amateur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248422) by aina-p. 



> Victor pretends to not be a figure skating champ! Fluff we need after episode 11!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

[The story was translated into Chinese.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9479111#main)

* * *

It was so cliche. Maybe if this were another universe, Victor would even be embarrassed by his own actions. However, as it was this universe, he didn't give a damn. He was a man on a mission and anything to accomplish his goals was okay in his book.

The instructor at the local ice rink was cute. Cute with his glasses on and downright sexy with them off. And Victor just really wanted to spend some alone time with him, but there seemed to be no free time in the other's schedule. Which left Victor considering other methods.

He'd also found out from just watching the other, that he was a bit shy and unsure of how to handle people he didn't know. So Victor had to hatch a plan that would get him int he other's orbit until they were no longer strangers.

The plan consisted of Victor pretending that he was not a five time World Champion in the Senior Division of men's singles figure skating.

If Yurio could see him now, he'd most likely threaten to vomit on the floor and then call him a slew of Russian words that Victor would never repeat, not even in his own mind. Victor was many things but cursing wasn't exactly his thing.

If Yakov could see him now, he'd probably shake his head and tell him to stop fooling around. Probably grumble about Victor not listening to his coach and go and on about how unruly he was as a student.

And Victor just didn't give a damn. Because Katsuki Yuuri was something else and Victor wanted every part of him he could get.

* * *

" _Yuuri_ , you have a new student to teach!"

Katsuki Yuuri turned, expecting to see a child with chubby cheeks and sparkling eyes, ready to learn how to skate. Instead, he came face to face with a god in human form. And while the eyes certainly sparkled, the cheeks were not chubby and they were not on the face of a child. Said person could not be considered a child in any way.

With a body like that, there was no way they could be a child. Yuuri would feel bad for his naughty thoughts if that were the case.

Yuuko was grinning as she gestured to the silver haired individual standing to he left. "This is Victor. He set up lessons the other day. I thought you'd be best for him."

Victor, the god among men, offered a hand in greeting, and Yuuri remembered to shake it as was custom for westerners.

"Hello," the man greeted in accented English, an easy smile on his face. "I look forward to your tutelage."

Flushed, Yuuri pushed his glasses up by habit and nodded. "I- um.. I look forward to our lessons. Do you have skates?"

Yuuko held up a black pair and grinned as she handed them over. "Make sure you teach him how to properly tie them, Yuuri. It wouldn't do for Hasetsu's Hero to be remiss."

Yuuko skipped off then, and Yuuri sighed. "Come on over to the bench so I can show you how to put your skates on the right way, okay?"

Victor bounced on over and sat as requested. "What did Yuuko-san mean when she called you 'Hasetsu's hero'?"

Yuuri flushed again at the reminder. "I used to compete. I chose not to leave the Junior Division though. I simply competed in any nearby competitions and ended up bringing a lot of tourists to Hasetsu. Eventually, I was dubbed 'Hasetsu's Hero."

Once Victor's skates were laced properly and he had the man assure him that he could move his feet the right way, he helped the man to his feet.

"Do you follow skating a lot?" Victor asked, voice almost distant in a way.

"Not really. I used to pay a lot of attention to it, but after so many years I started focusing on other things. Like ballet, and music. Skating took the back seat after a few years and now I only watch Japanese competitions when I have time."

Yuuri lead Victor to the ice, instructing him on how to place his feet. Victor's one hand grabbed at the side of the rink then and he clutched close to it despite how Yuuri was holding his other hand and trying to guide him along.

"You don't need to lean on the wall, I'm here," Yuuri told him, trying to sound supportive. He was also struggling to keep his voice even. To not let his attraction be known.

Victor's smile was small and embarrassed. His expression bashful in a way that didn't seem to suit the other man.

Yuuri coaxed the man into holding his hands. He then lead Victor out into the center of the rink, away from the wall, and found himself amazed at how well controlled Victor was.

"Wow, you're really good! Are you sure this is your first time on the ice?"

" _Positive_ ," Victor practically purred with a smile.

The lesson went on the same way, with Yuuri leading Victor around the rink and coaching him on how to stand properly. How to push off with each foot. How to glide on his own.

If anything, the man was really good at taking direction and while he tended to like holding onto Yuuri's hand, he didn't struggle so much to hold himself like other beginners.

When Victor left that day, promising to return for his next lesson in two days time, Yuuri had to hold his face in order to calm himself down. Victor had kissed his hand and thanked him 'for a lovely time'.

"Well you two seemed to hit it off! Though I don't know why someone like _him_ needs lessons at all," Yuuko said once they were certain Victor was gone.

"He's a natural, but I don't think we can just assume that would make him good enough on his own. He'll still need to take lessons for a while."

Yuuko sent Yuuri a look, one eyebrow cocked. COnsidering. " _Oooooh_. I get it!" she exclaimed suddenly, eyes going wide.

The sudden smile was unexpected, nor was the wink she sent his way. "I won't tell a soul, Yuuri!"

She skipped off, leaving Yuuri to wonder just what she was talking about.

"Tell a soul about what?"

There was no answer.

* * *

Victor continued his 'lessons' gladly, getting to know Yuuri a lot more during his stay in Hasetsu. Yuuri continued to be impressed by him and Victor felt only minutely bad for lying to the other.

However, how often was it that he got to pretend to not be himself? Almost anyone involved with skating knew his name, and to find this little haven in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere, had been a blessing.

It took three weeks and ten lessons before Victor was able to convince Yuuri to go out to dinner with him. The other had flushed adorably and agreed, asking when he'd like to meet up.

Yuuko greeted him as usual on his way out that afternoon, but this time, she looked a little down. Not so cheerful.

"When are you going back to Russia?"

He stiffened, not expecting such a question.

"Hm?" he murmured, trying to see confused.

Her brown eyes narrowed a bit, the friendly smile melting away. "I've been a fan of yours since I was eleven, Victor Nikiforov. I'd know your face anywhere. And while I admire you with everything in me, if you hurt my friend, I will make you suffer."

She knew. She had known who he was the whole time and yet let him go on?

"Why?"

She didn't need an explanation, she merely smirked. "You've got it bad, and if you decided to waste money when you could have just gone the easy route, why should I object?"

Devious. So much cunning in such a small form.

"I… I don't really know how I'm feeling about competitions any longer. I came here for a vacation thinking I'd get myself back together for next season, but until I met Yuuri, I had nothing to work on and no inspiration. And while my love for skating has come back, I'm not so sure if I want to compete anymore."

Yuuko's brows rose. "So you're done?"

"Most likely. I'd like to stay here if I can."

"Well that's _your_ decision, and I can respect that. But lying to Yuuri isn't going to keep working. Good relationships aren't built on a foundation of lies."

"I know," he pouted.

"Either you tell him, or I will."

"Okay."

* * *

"What would you do if someone fancied you so much they pretended to be something they weren't just so they could get your attention?"

Yuuri paused in eating his katsudon, and sent Victor a confused glance.

"Why this odd question all of a sudden?"

"Just curious."

"Um… I'm not sure. Are they trying to hurt me or my family in any way by pretending?"

"No."

Yuuri shrugged. "I think I'd be flattered if anything. Someone would want my attention enough to do that, it'd be a little hard to believe really. But mostly flattering. Lying isn't nice, but I'd be hung up over being held so highly in someone's else's eyes."

Victor took a deep breath then. "Yuuri, My name is Victor Nikiforov and I'm a five time consecutive World Champion in the men's singles Senior Division."

Yuuri stared him down for what felt like forever, his eyes trailing over Victor's body closely. Said eyes narrowed the more the time passed, taking in everything he could.

"That would explain why you're so physically fit. Damn."

Victor was a champion figure skater. A champion who pretended to be bad just so he could get lessons from Yuuri. Who asked Yuuri out on a date.

Said man had gone through thousands of Yen and a dozens falls on the ice, all so he could flirt up close with Katsuki Yuuri of all people?

"That's all you have to say?" the Russian man asked, looking bewildered. " _'Damn'_?"

"Your flirting tactics leave a lot to be desired," Yuuri told him before taking another bite of pork.

A flush worked its way up Victor's cheeks and colored his ears nicely. Yuuri couldn't help but smile, charmed at the picture the man presented unknowingly.

"I thought I was doing well," the other grumbled.

Yuuri shrugged. Now that he thought about it, not really.

"Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"Because you seemed skittish and I wasn't sure if I could without scaring you away. However, if we got to know one another in a calm environment, maybe you'd warm up to me better."

Yuuri had to restrain the urge to coo. When it was put that way, it was actually kind of adorable.

"I'll forgive the lying so long as you tell me all about your experiences as an international skating star, and teach me your favorite jump."

Victor beamed then, taking up Yuuri's hands in his own and kissing them softly. His smile made Yuuri's heart throb unnaturally.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Distantly, Yuuri came to the side realization that Yuuko had known who he was all along, and he secretive smiles had just been her reveling in what only she knew.

That little sneak!

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics.


End file.
